burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Stunt Run
A Stunt Run is an offline Event where players are given a target score to achieve by performing various stunts within a limited time. Points are earnt by performing stunts such as Air Time, Boosting Barrel Rolls, E-braking, Super Jumps and Burnout Billboard smashes. Bonus Multiplier Harder stunts give a bonus multiplier, which is the key to getting high scores: *Barrel Roll +2 to the bonus multiplier *Air Time +1 to the bonus multiplier *Burnout Billboard +1 to the bonus multiplier *Super Jump +1 to the bonus multiplier Multipliers can be combined in a single stunt - for example smashing a billboard off of a superjump will add 2 to the multiplier (+1 for the billboard, and +1 for the superjump). Chaining Stunts After performing a stunt the player has 5 seconds to perform another stunt otherwise the bonus multiplier will be lost. Once the next stunt is performed the timer is reset to 5 seconds, and continuing to perform stunts within 5 seconds of each other will allow many stunts to be chained together, increasing the value of the chain. Once 5 seconds has passed since the last stunt the bonus multiplier is applied to the total value of the chain and added to the players running score for the event. One simple way to keep a chain alive is to use short bursts of Boost between ramps and billboards. Boost counts as a stunt will reset the timer giving another 5 seconsd to perform a higher-value stunt. A Stunt Car is best for this as Boost can be used at any time, as opposed to a Race Car which requires the Boost Bar to be full. Note that crashing or using Drive Throughs will end the current chain and reset any bonus multiplier. Repetition Repeating the same stunt on the same ramp will not add to the bonus multiplier. This is designed to prevent the player simply camping on a single Super Jump and racking up a high score with very little skill required. It will, however, still add to the boost bar and so can be used to fill the bar before heading to the next obstacle. Final Run When the timer runs out the player is allowed to complete the current chain before the event is finished. Using Boost as described above to keep the chain alive effectively allows the player unlimited time to achieve the target score provided that the Boost Bar is kept topped up. Strategy The best strategy for a Stunt Run is to not worry about the timer and simply focus on keeping a single stunt chain alive while building the bonus multiplier up. The Final Run rule means that the event can continue far beyond the actual countdown timer giving plenty of time to reach the target score. Boost is the most important resource using this technique and care should be take to avoid running out as this will prevent the player from keeping the chain alive. When passing any ramp make sure to top up the Boost Bar, even if it means repeating a ramp. Although this won't add to the Bonus Multiplier it will still increase the Boost Bar giving more time to maintain the current stunt chain. The player should also only aim for low-risk stunts since crashing will end the current chain. If the Final Run rule is in effect then crashing will effectively end the entire event as well. The simplest stunts to perform are billboard smashes and super jumps. These add points to the chain total and also add to the bonus multiplier so they are a good way to build up the points. Locations A good route for scores over 500,000 is as follows. *Use short bursts of Boost to keep the stunt chain alive between locations. *Go to the bridge at the bottom left of the map. Perform the stunt jumps and smash the billboards on the railway track above the bridge. *Go to the south east corner of the map near the Wildcats Stadium. Head north and smash the three billboards on the central reservations to add to the multiplier. *Head to the north east corner of the map behind Angus Wharf and smash two more billboards. *If you managed to get Air Time multipliers during these jumps you should now have around a x12 multiplier. *Head to the broken bridge a little way south south of Big Surf for another super jump, and then go south slightly for another. Once you have the required score simply bring the car to a halt and allow the 5 second timer to elapse, or carry on to go for a personal best score. another good run is from the wind farm *there is a shortcut with a ramp at the end starting here *keep going and hit 2 billboards,3 airtimes and a super-jump. *keep boosting down this track and do the odd superjump and hit a few billboards, *you're probably low on boost now, so boost through the gas station (this doesn't cancel your chain if you hold boost all the way) *then do the two superjumps and hit both billboards to get 3 or 4x airtime too *keep boosting down to your right to go down another shortcut in harbour town to hit a billboard and to get another superjump and an airtime *then boost some more andgo around town doing this. i got 42,576 pts X25 after this and a little more and got the "millionaires club" achievement on XBOX 360. Stunt Run Events There are at least 13 Stunt Run events in Paradise City. The following table shows the start junction for each event. Note: This table may be incomplete. Category:Events